Pride Hides All Insecurities
by account-is-terminated1221
Summary: 'Allen panicked, knocked once on the door, and ran as fast as he could, turning the corner before Kanda could see who had been there.'  KandaxAllen yaoi! Rated M! X3
1. Kindness and Tears

**Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, masturbation, and a lemon for chapter two. XO If you don't like it then don't read it please. **

**Author's Note: I don't know much about -Man (I've only seen like 13 or 14 episodes so far) but I really like it and I'm already a KandaxAllen yaoi otaku. :3**

**I noticed that there weren't many serious KandaxAllen fanfics out there, so the idea to contribute kept nagging at me for the past couple days. Just yesterday, I suddenly got inspiration to write this at 1:30 am while I was in bed, and ended up writing about 6 pages in my composition notebook in this sort of writing frenzy. I'm not exactly sure what inspired it, but here it is!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1. Kindness and Tears**

Allen Walker sat in his room, thinking about what he'd seen. He stared at the crescent-shaped moon outside his window as questions buzzed through his head rapidly. _What exactly was going on? And does Kanda know that I saw?_ He tensed up at the thought. If Kanda knew that he'd saw then he was as good as dead. Adrenaline coursed through his body, making every nerve perk up in what seemed like fear. The samurai wouldn't hesitate to use Mugen to its full extent regardless of anyone else in the Black Order being present if he found out what the silver-haired exorcist had witnessed.

"God…" he whispered softly. He knew he should be terrified of the possibility of future consequences that could make themselves apparent after what had happened, but he wasn't; on the contrary, he felt powerful pangs of excitement make their way from his fingertips to the ends of his toes. He almost _wanted _Kanda to know that he'd been able to see something he shouldn't have (not that he'd done it on purpose in the first place). The very thought was thrilling and was succeeding in making him incredibly hot.

"Ugh," he said to himself in disgust. He was a guy, and obviously so was Kanda. What was wrong with him? He didn't have a thing for guys…right? He was sure that he liked girls; I mean, he'd had his share of short fantasies involving the stunningly beautiful Lenalee (seriously, who hadn't?). Regardless, that still didn't explain why he was getting harder by the second at the thought of Kanda bursting into the room, nostrils flaring in anger as he unsheathed Mugen in a rather threatening fashion.

The pale fingers of his right hand made their way to his naval before plunging into his bellybutton in a somewhat playful manner; those same long fingers moved lower to toy with his waistband as he recalled exactly what had happened, and what he'd seen.

***(Flashback)***

"…_**and fried rice, and potatoes and brisket, and ikura with unagi rolls!" Allen told the cook that went by the name of Jerry.**_

"_**Well well, the cutie's as hungry as usual, I see," Jerry said with a hearty laugh. He'd always been surprised at how large the boy's appetite was, and even more surprised at how it didn't seem to affect his slender and fit physique; it was just crazy to think that all that food didn't even amount to an extra pound on the young boy.**_

_**Eventually, Allen got all his food and made his way over to a fairly empty table. As he ate in silence, he hardly noticed the Queen of Hearts coming towards him with her own food.**_

"_**Hey Allen!" she said with a pretty smile.**_

"_**Hey Lenalee," Allen said back happily; he enjoyed company while he ate every now and then. However, he was a little nervous seeing as it was Lenalee, the proclaimed Queen of Hearts. She knew everything there was to know about everyone's love-life and about any crushed or even undying love's that existed around her; thus, the community within the Black Order had nicknamed her the Queen of Hearts. She didn't exactly have a bad reputation per say when it came to that, and if one was trying to find some sort of negative factor about it, all that could be uncovered would be that she was nosy. For Lenalee didn't want to know for petty purposes such as gossip, she was merely curious and liked to see people happy. She would take it into her own hands to do research that would determine whether she could successfully get people together to help out. Everyone, though a bit weary of her, knew that they could tell and trust her not to tell anyone else their secrets. Even if she did tell someone, it would only be an individual whom she could trust completely to not spread such information.**_

"_**So Allen…anything interesting?" she hinted.**_

"_**Not really…why do you ask?" he said playing a bit dumb. He'd prefer Lenalee to not know something that private about him.**_

"_**Oh, well is there anyone that catches your eye here?"**_

_**Lenalee was not one to beat around the bush it seemed.**_

"_**Not exactly," he said shyly. When he'd first arrived, Lenalee had been the only one that had 'caught his eye'. He found her gorgeous (he wasn't the only one) but he'd never been particularly interested in her.**_

_**His gleaming gray eyes scanned the cafeteria for some sort of escape from talking with Lenalee about such matters. **__Huh, Kanda's not here. Lunch will be over soon too…wait, that's it! __**Allen thought.**_

"_**Excuse me, Lenalee," he said getting up; he cleaned his area and then started towards the cook.**_

"_**But where are you…?" she trailed off. Allen didn't answer. He'd already walked a good distance away so he could say he hadn't heard her and have it be believable if anything.**_

_**He walked back over to Jerry and muttered another order. The older man smiled and nodded before disappearing to fulfill his order. In about 4 minutes he reappeared with his order. There were soba noodles, a cup of tea, and a lot of dango. Allen picked up the tray after thanking the friendly cook and left the cafeteria 'unnoticed'. Lenalee eyed him suspiciously as he walked out. **__Isn't that what Kanda usually gets, except minus all the dango? __**she thought.**_

_**Allen walked down the now familiar halls and looked for a specific room. Ah, there it was. He was about to put down the food and knock swiftly before breaking out into a run, when he saw Kanda through the key hole. Kanda's long dark blue hair was not in its usual ponytail, but was loose and flowing around him elegantly. Allen knew that he had long hair, but he'd never quite known how long it actually was (it was almost past his thighs). And even with its length, Kanda took such good care of it; it was practically shining with health.**_

_**The samurai didn't have a shirt on, but rather the cloth that he'd always had around his torso (for reasons unknown to Allen) and a pair of dark pants. As he turned and Allen was able to see his face, he saw something that almost made him drop the tray of food.**_

_**Tears.**_

_Kanda's crying! Why? I didn't even think he was capable of such emotion! __**He thought, on the verge of panicking. Kanda was always tough and brooding, and even downright mean at times. Why would he be crying? He looked back into the key hole. There it was. More tears that were silently falling from those rather empty eyes. He looked detached in such a state, and it frightened Allen. No, not frightened, it seemed to disturb him.**_

_**Kanda looked as fragile as glass as tear after tear streaked down his beautiful face. **__I did__** not**__ just refer to Kanda as beautiful! __**Allen thought, reprimanding himself. **__But he looks so serene …yet so pained.__** This wasn't the usual Kanda he knew. Where was that rock-hard exterior that he usually directed towards everyone? Where was that nasty sneer of a smile or that otherwise stoic, I-don't-care expression? Absolutely none of that was present at the moment.**_

_That's because this moment is supposed to be private, yet here I am, watching it! Ah! Not good…! __**Allen thought, but he still couldn't stop himself from watching in sheer fascination as the tears seemed to flow endlessly while Kanda leaned against the wall, resting his head and letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment, his lip quivering as if threatening another wave of emotion to be let through his usual tough guise.**_

"_**K-Kanda…" Allen whispered in concern. Those eyes flew open, and looked towards the door curiously. Kanda bit his lip before straightening himself out and tying his hair up with a ribbon that had been clutched in his hand. He started to move slowly closer to the mahogany door, his usual outward appearance coming back into place with a grimace and tightly knit eyebrows as his pace quickened.**_

_**Allen panicked, knocked once on the door, and ran as fast as he could, turning the corner before Kanda could see who had been there.**_

_**Kanda looked down in surprise at the food that was before him. It was what he usually had every day. But there was dango…about 5 orders of it.**_

"_**Che, moyashi…" he muttered to himself, narrowing his eyes.**_

_Did the bean-sprout want me to know he left it? I mean, who else would leave 5 orders of none other than his favorite, dango. That's more than a hint; he might as well have left a note with his signature. If that was the case, then why had he run like hell when I came to answer the door? __**he thought to himself. Kanda stopped and felt his entire being go rigid as something that should've been quite immediately obvious occurred to him.**_

_What the fuck did that damn moyashi see? __**He yelled inwardly, before bringing in the tray of food and placing it on the small table he had in his room so he could slam the door and let his fist bang against the wall firmly in anger. He sighed and his hand went to his hair, twisting and curling the locks around his fingers in frustration. He couldn't exactly be sure of what Allen had seen, if anything… **__Maybe he just got embarrassed and ran in all his nervous-ness; it's understandable seeing that he and I are practically rivals and he's suddenly showing actual concern for my well-being for reasons unknown._

'_Or he saw you broken-down and crying by yourself! How pathetic! Absolutely pitiful!' __**a voice within him screamed.**_

***(End of Flashback)***

"Dammit…!" Allen gasped to himself as his hand finally slipped into his pants. He touched his hardening arousal teasingly, his hand moving from the base to the tip as he thought of that expression Kanda had been sporting when he thought no one else could see.

"God!" he gasped again. He didn't know what was coming over him. Since when had he found Kanda even the slightest bit attractive? _It was that face… _he thought. Oh, how it turned him completely on. _Disgusting!_ he scolded internally. He was _actually _touching himself (for the first time, believe it or not) with thoughts of Kanda.

_Annoying, selfish, mean Kanda! _he told himself, willing himself in a feeble attempt to believe that that was true, and that the expression of pain and sadness he'd seen on Kanda's face hadn't be genuine. _Oh course it was genuine! It's not like he knew anyone was watching stupid! _he thought, contradicting himself.

It wasn't just thoughts of Kanda that wracked his brain as he continued to touch himself; it was thoughts of a rather helpless and vulnerable Kanda, one that didn't seem so distant and out-of-reach at the moment.

He gripped himself harder and his cursed arm clutched the bed-sheets. He slowly started up a pace, stroking his arousal firmly as he imagined Kanda touching him in such ways. His head turned to the side, silver tresses falling over his eyes silently.

"Ahh…" he uttered under the cover of night.

"Stupid moyashi!" he seethed. He was almost sure that Allen had seen him broken down into pieces; he hadn't seen or heard from the pipsqueak since lunch. Allen was avoiding him out of fear. That _had_ to be it. _Che. So he __**does **__value his life to an extent… _Kanda thought angrily.

He couldn't do nothing about it and act as if none of it had happened and hope that Allen (for his own safety) would get the idea and keep his mouth shut. His pride would never let him live it down. He exhaled sharply before inhaling slowly, letting out a long stressed sigh. _That's it. If he's avoiding me then I'll just have to find him myself, _he said determinedly.

Kanda didn't exactly know what he planned on doing or what he would accomplish (if anything) by facing the 15 year old exorcist, but he couldn't stay in his room doing nothing; so he pushed all thoughts away as he headed out to find Allen Walker.

"Ughh… ahh, K-Kanda," he muttered under his breath as his strokes became pumps. "Y-Yess…"

As Kanda approached Allen's room, he was about to grip the door knob before hearing some rather strange and faint noises that seemed to be coming from inside.

"Ah, m-more Kanda!" he heard Allen breathe from behind the door, pleasured moans and pants following close behind.

_Oh. God. _Kanda thought in utter shock. _Please tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing._

'_Oh yes he is! And he's thinking about you! You heard him moan your name with that sexy voice of his!' _the voice within his thoughts chided.

Kanda's eyes widened as he took in the situation and he moved forward to put his ear against the door in fascination.

"Kanda!" Allen gasped as his thumb rubbed the head of his member, causing him to see stars from the intensity of such pleasure.

Kanda felt chills of satisfaction shake his body as he imagined how the petite boy was touching himself. As Kanda felt his new-found desire making itself present, his pants suddenly became much more snug.

He listened again, and as he heard more and more sounds of ecstasy coming from the boy within the confines of the room, he couldn't help but grip the door knob and barge inside (a rather unusual and absurd move for him) in excitement.

**Author's Note:** **Was it alright? O.o Like I said before, I don't know much about -Man but I tried my best! Please, please, PLEASE, review!**

**P.S: Sorry for any grammatical errors I failed to notice and correct!**

**Sayonara :3**

**-Sashimi123-**


	2. Rivals Can Always Relate

**Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, lemon/smut, KandaxAllen. If you don't like it then don't read it please. **

**Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter! (Please review if you like it!) I think it came out exactly how I wanted it to. Sorry for taking FOREVER to update it! I've had absolutely no time lately! That's over now though, so I'll probably be updating much more frequently. :3**

**So without further ado, here it is! **

**Chapter. 2 Rivals Can Always Relate**

He moved in quickly, closing and locking the door in one swift movement. Before him was a scene that he would never quite forget. Allen was sprawled across the bed, a panting mess; he looked completely disheveled. His hair was in disarray; his cheeks flushed a rather dark pink against his creamy complexion, and his eyes were glazed over with lust. He looked so impure; like tainted innocence.

It was the most erotic thing that Yuu Kanda had ever witnessed.

"K-Kanda!" Allen stuttered, pulling his hand out of his pants.

Saying he looked mortified was an understatement.

"What're you doing here?" he half-asked, half-accused defensively.

The gears moving in Kanda's head were almost audible. He could do one of two things here; a) he could get angry and/or sarcastic and humiliate Allen like he probably would have if put in this situation any other time, or b) he could follow the strong urge to close the space between them and fulfill his desire (and Allen's too). I mean, he could always blame it on his rather unstable state-of-mind at the moment later.

_Well, it's already come to this… _he thought whilst staring at the younger boy's flustered appearance.

"Allen," Kanda said, the tone of his voice low and husky.

"What?" Allen said tensing up. _He's going to kill me, isn't he? What a way to die… _he thought putting his knees to his chest and backing up against the wall so that he was as far from the samurai as possible.

"Che. If you wanted me to touch you, then why didn't you let me know?" he said moving over to the bed where Allen was gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles appeared even whiter than usual. The fair-haired boy stopped moving as he heard such words.

"K-Kanda?" he uttered in confusion. _I couldn't have heard him correctly._

Kanda just stood before him, saying nothing as he stared at the latter. The gaze wasn't threatening like it usually was; on the contrary, it was mysterious and **inviting**.

Slowly but confidently, Kanda grabbed the boys hands, pinning them above his head as he scooted closer. He managed to get Allen onto his lap without too much effort. He clutched the boy's thigh and wrapped the leg tightly around his waist.

Allen gasped inwardly as this was done, too shocked to respond properly.

"Wha-" he started.

"If you wanted me in your bed so badly then why didn't you call me? I wouldn't have minded getting a personal invitation from you, Allen," he whispered seductively into his ear, his lips grazing over the pale skin. _Mmmm, he smells like coconut…how odd_,Kanda thought, shamelessly inhaling the exotic smell.

Allen shivered in response, excited chills shaking his frame in a short but intense display of emotion. He bucked his hips against Kanda's experimentally, only to feel a large bulge against his own.

_So this is really how it is. No chance he's just messing with me... not that he's the type that would even waste his time to do so… _Allen thought.

He'd only meant to see if Kanda was as turned on as he was, but it seemed that he hadn't taken it that way; for he grabbed Allen's waist and pushed his arousal firmly against the boy's rear. Allen gasped in surprise and pleasure as he felt Kanda throb against him, and the heat of his broad chest against his own. Who knew it could feel _that_ good to be pressed in such a way?

"How long have you wanted me, Allen?" he breathed, letting his tongue sweep over the soft skin on Allen's neck. Just because he actually wanted Allen didn't mean that he couldn't still humiliate the boy, just a little. After all, they _were _rivals…right?

He sucked softly, leaving kisses here and there as he waited for an answer.

"_That's-none-of-your-business_," he said, slurring his words together into one. He let out a shaky breath as Kanda licked his collarbone.

"Oh _really_? And I suppose it's also none of my business that you were having such a good time with yourself while thinking of me?"

Kanda smiled against the others neck, looking up to take in his embarrassed expression. He put his lips close to Allen's and let them linger a mere centimeter apart in anticipation before placing them lovingly against the pallid ones before him.

Allen gasped in surprise, mewling in content against Kanda's mouth as he was kissed so gently. He felt his arms twitch, wanting to pull the older boy closer, so he wriggled a little and surprisingly Kanda let go. His arms wrapped around Kanda's neck as he moved his lips hungrily against the samurai's.

They broke apart for air, only to continue to mash and mold their lips together once again. Kanda wound his arms around the boy's slender body, embracing him tighter.

His tongue prodded for entrance, and Allen quickly obliged. Soon enough their tongues were dancing to a heavenly tune known only to them.

_It's just us._

_No one else matters now._

Kanda skillfully explored Allen's mouth, letting his tongue plunge into every crevice he could find. He sucked on the younger boy's tongue, and licked the roof of his mouth dominantly. No matter how much Allen was enjoying such unusually positive attention and sudden intimacy with Kanda, he couldn't stop the one question that kept nagging at his conscience. He had to know.

"Why me, Kanda?" he asked in a low whisper, having broken away from their kiss.

"What?"

"Why _me_? I'm…cursed," he said looking away.

"Who isn't?"

"…"

Allen was a bit confused to say the least.

"Who _isn't _cursed in some form or another? No one's perfect. You and I should know that fairly well by now."

With that said, he kissed him again slowly and Allen hummed in approval. He kissed him harder, and Allen's fingers yanked the ribbon holding Kanda's beautiful hair up, letting the midnight blue locks flow around him.

In all their passion it became stiflingly hot. Allen fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, but gave up as he couldn't concentrate with Kanda distracting him. He gave Kanda free reign as the older boy took care of the rest, removing the shirt and then moving to work on his own.

"Kanda?" Allen asked as Kanda proceeded to take off his own pants. "We're not gonna…uhm…go _all the wa_-"

"We are."

"Bu-"

"Take responsibility for what you've done to me."

"What I've _done_ to you? Whataya mean?"

"You've been inadvertently seducing me all day," he said seriously.

"W-What? I have not!"

"Yes, you have. Think about it; you brought me lunch, and lots of dango, on some kind whim of yours," he laughed lightly and continued, "you screamed my name when you thought no one was around; and to top it all off, you've been reacting _so_ nicely to all my ministrations."

He pulled off Allen's pants and got above him on all fours.

"That's not exactly fair," Allen said feebly.

"Fair? Why does it have to be fair? I wasn't complaining."

Allen opened his mouth to speak, but closed it in favor of pouting.

"You're cute," Kanda said coming closer to him.

"What?"

"I said you're cute like that… You're as pretty as a girl with that face of yours; it's those eyes, I think…" He leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Allen's affectionately.

It was strange the way he was acting, and he knew it. He felt his walls coming down before the other exorcist; it was almost frightening to have such a level of comfort with anyone, let alone Allen, but it was much too exciting and refreshing for him to be bothered by it at the moment.

Allen stared up at him with his big, soft silver eyes looking like a blind man who'd just miraculously gained sight.

_Could he be any less fucking adorable? _Kanda thought.

He leaned forward again, closing the space between them with a chaste kiss.

"I lo-" he cut himself off, his eyes widening as he held in what he had been about to so carelessly say. It was like he hadn't even thought about it; it had felt so natural.

"You w-what?" Allen stuttered, wider-eyed than Kanda.

"I…nothing…"

"Bu-" Allen started but didn't finish as Kanda rubbed their groins together, straddling the smaller boy.

"Ahh, Kanda!"

"Do you like it when I touch you like that, moyashi?"

"Yes…ahh," he breathed, bucking his hips upwards in a silent plea.

That was it for Kanda.

He yanked down Allen's underwear and discarded them to a random corner of the room to be forgotten. He ducked down the meet the erection before him; his tongue darted out to lick the head teasingly before taking Allen whole in his mouth.

"Oh God, K-Kanda!" Allen yelled in pleasure. His fingers grabbed at Kanda's silky hair, forcing him to take Allen in even deeper as his toes curled into the bedsheets.

Kanda grabbed both of his legs and put them over his shoulders, gripping Allen's waist to steady himself. He now successfully had Allen plenty distracted. He put three fingers to Allen's mouth and commanded "Suck," but since his mouth was rather 'full' at the moment it came out as a muffled 'Uhk'.

Allen got the message and took in the fingers joyously, letting his tongue swirl around each one before nipping at them playfully. Once each finger was well coated Kanda removed them and placed them at Allen's entrance.

At first contact Allen jumped, completely startled; but Kanda started to hum, taking his attention elsewhere.

Kanda massaged the area softly before pushing one of his fingers into Allen.

"Ahh, K-Kanda…" he sputtered at the intrusion.

In all honesty it wasn't _that_ uncomfortable, and it actually made Allen happy to have a part of Kanda inside him; he found that the more Kanda touched him, the more he craved intimacy between them. He inwardly smirked at the thought that he was the only one Kanda would be like this with. He was enjoying the idea immensely until he was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of a second fingers being pushed inside him.

"Nghhh…ah..." This felt a little uncomfortable. He could feel himself resisting against the fingers as Kanda pushed through, moving past the unwilling ring of muscles.

He started to make scissoring motions inside him to prepare Allen for a third finger that would prepare him for… well, you know what.

He pushed a third finger in and brushed over different spots, places he knew had never been touched. To his satisfaction, Allen began to move back into his fingers, clearly changing his position to allow deeper penetration.

"Che…" Kanda breathed as he prepared himself; he pulled back and almost all the way out –to Allen's discontent- before pushing back in with a force that had Allen practically yelling his name.

"_Ahh, yes, Kanda!_" he moaned as the samurai hit his prostate repeatedly.

He then pulled out of Allen. The beautiful boy looked back at him with eyes that simply said _Oh no, you didn't_. That look was soon changed to one of eagerness and excitement as he was flipped over onto his stomach and felt Kanda's erection against him. Kanda took a deep breath, he needed to brace himself so as to not come as soon as he entered; he was a virgin so he probably wouldn't have much stamina, but then again so was Allen.

Allen looked back at him. His hair was sticking to him in places, his lips were swollen, and he had a sexy face that screamed _What're you waiting for. I want it_,through his lidded eyes. It made Kanda even more turned on. If that was possible.

He looked around. He didn't want to take Allen dry; it was his first time, _their _first time, and he wanted it to be as painless as possible for his soon-to-be lover. He then spotted lotion. It was coconut. _Well that explains the nice smell…__and the soft skin too_, he thought. He grabbed it, quickly squirting a generous amount onto his hand before slicking himself thoroughly.

"_Please_, Kanda!" Allen moaned. He needed Kanda _now_. That place he had discovered made him forget everything else. It was something he'd never experienced before, and he was glad Kanda was the one to do it.

Kanda grabbed his thighs and pushed his way in, slowing down when Allen whimpered. He was about to stop completely for a moment, he knew Allen had to adjust to such a big intrusion, but the boy was stubborn.

"Keep moving," he uttered through gritted teeth. Kanda couldn't say no, so he moved again, pushing in and out just a little so Allen could get used to the feeling.

"Deeper… please, Kanda," he moaned.

Kanda couldn't take it anymore. He was trying his hardest not to ram into Allen (he didn't want to hurt him) but the damn boy was insisting that he hurry up regardless of the obvious pain he was feeling.

Kanda sighed shortly and pulled out before pushing back in firmly.

"Ah! More Kanda!"

He didn't have to ask twice. Kanda panted with pleasure as he thrust in and out of Allen.

"God dammit, you're so tight."

Allen panted roughly as Kanda moved in and out of him, his mouth hanging open in total abandonment. It was strange to him how all the previous pain he'd been feeling was no longer bothering him. It wasn't gone, but it was like all the pleasure was overriding any pain he had and making it seem unimportant; all he could concentrate on was the feeling of being filled over and over, and the feel of Kanda's cock as he hit his prostate again and again.

"…D-Deeper Kanda! _More!_" He breathed. Allen clutched the bed frame and pushed back against Kanda's thrusts boldly.

"I didn't know you were this frisky, _Allen_," he clutched Allen's hips and drove into him harder as he spoke his name. He was literally riding Allen at that point, ramming him against the bed frame. He was almost afraid he would hurt him, seeing as the younger boy was so petite in comparison, but he didn't dare stop the addictive thrusting (for both their sakes).

Kanda continued to plunge into him, invading him to the very hilt; why hadn't he thought of this before? Surely such a want for someone couldn't just suddenly make itself so blatantly known, he must've had some sort of romantic/sexual feelings towards the fair-haired exorcist before this. Then it occurred to him. Maybe he had wanted Allen from day one, but wasn't able to deal with it. It made sense; at that moment his conscious would not have easily accepted such a thought, so instead of coming to a shocking realization, it formed a type of 'unexplainable' resentment towards the boy. That had to be it. It was the only thing he could think of anyway.

"K-Kanda…!" Allen moaned. He felt it coming, even though he didn't want it to end.

_Shit_.

He didn't want it to end either…So he thought for a moment and a rather good idea made itself known.

He suddenly pulled out of Allen -who looked back at him astonished- flipping him over and rolling him so that he was now on top of Kanda. He pushed back in and started up a pace again.

"Ride me, Allen," Kanda said breathlessly. He was willing to sacrifice some of his pride for Allen, and it would make things last longer, if only a bit.

Allen stared at him, momentarily shocked, before gripping Kanda's waist, using it to push himself off and back on.

"Ahh, _yes_," Kanda panted, pulling Allen into a rough kiss as he thrust upwards, his hips swiveling in time with Allen's motions. He had to admit, it felt just as good (if not better) this way. He wouldn't mind trying different positions with Allen later.

Allen's stamina was really impressive (to say the least) he thought as the younger boy kept pushing back down on Kanda's arousal, never slowing or stopping to catch his breath. Kanda watched Allen. He was so beautiful. Kanda longed for the moment when he would see Allen hit his peak.

Ah, there it was again. Allen felt himself on the brink. He felt his muscles twitch as the heat pooling in his stomach made itself much more prominent. But this time he wanted it to come, he wanted to cum with Kanda for the first time, and the sudden strain in his tired muscles were making it difficult to keep up such a pace.

With a final motion, they both had reached utter ecstasy. Kanda watched as Allen came, his beautiful face contorting with pleasure, his back arching, and his seed spilling over them both. His walls tightened around Kanda, and that was it. Allen collapsed against his chest, feeling absolutely amazing as the samurai came deep inside him, continuing to move until it was all out. Kanda felt an odd satisfaction knowing that Allen was now marked as his.

Aside from feeling satisfied though, he felt at peace with the world, if only for a short while. He didn't give a fuck about anybody else or what they would say if they found out about him and Allen. He and Allen were perfect. He had never felt more positive about something in his entire life.

He lie there with Allen who pulled himself off after about a minute of heavy breathing. As they both came down from their high, Allen felt a bit nervous.

_What now? _Allen thought. He wanted to hug Kanda tighter but didn't exactly know how to go about it. Fortunately, it seemed that he didn't have to do anything as Kanda pulled him close and rested his head in the crook of Allen's neck. Allen sighed. He wanted things to stay like this.

"I…like you, Allen."

Allen stirred at the soft voice. He smiled; it wasn't love, but it was a start. Besides, people don't magically just fall in love…stuff like that only happened in fanfictions and such.

"I like you too, Kanda."

Dark eyes met light ones, and they stared for a while before a small smile appeared on both their faces.

"Promise to be mine, Allen. Don't let anyone else touch you," Kanda said seriously.

"...I'm yours."

**Author's Note: So? How was it? I had major writer's block for a while (and no time to top it off), but suddenly (last night) I got inspired and finished it all in about an hour. Sorry I took so long, but like I said, I had been **_**really **_**busy. I mean it; things had been chaotic. O.o**

**Please take the time to review! They really are the highlight of my day! (That's kinda sad, isn't it?) Well anyway, I wasn't sure if I should end it here as a one-shot, or if I should add another or more chapters (I have some ideas for possible later chapters), so let me know if you want me to continue!**

**P.S: I know I didn't address Kanda's crying but I couldn't find an appropriate time. And I was thinking, wouldn't it be **_**really **_**OOC if Kanda let Allen (or anyone) know something so personal? It's not just personal, it's an insecurity! So if I do write more chapters (if you guys ask) and Allen and Kanda get closer, then maybe it'll be more appropriate for him to speak about it, otherwise, Kanda's original character would be pretty much gone. :/**

**P.P.S: Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and such I forgot to correct or failed to notice! And sorry for writing such a long author's note too!**

**Sayonara :3**

**-Sashimi123-**


End file.
